Menunggu Harapan Hitam
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Eiji mulai jenuh; menunggu kebahagiaan datang. [#TantanganLimaParagraf: Ash/Eiji AU day 8]


**Menunggu Harapan Hitam**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Disclaimer: Banana Fish © Akimi Yoshida**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#Tantangan Lima Paragraf: Ash/Eiji AU day 8**

**.**

**.**

Eiji mulai jenuh; menunggu kebahagiaan datang. Menanti warna kuning cerah itu muncul di antara rerupa gunung. Bukan, bukan. Ia tak sedang membicarakan kuning yang berupa seseorang. Ini murni kuning, sang warna cerah yang menyinari bumi. Nantinya. Kemarin-kemarin, ia akan sangat bahagia menikmati waktu senggang, sambil memegang kameranya, mengabadikan waktu senja; sebuah pergantian dari sore menjadi malam, lalu malam menjadi fajar, fajar menjadi pagi. Eiji bisa saja tidak tidur demi mengabadikan momen-momen pergantian tersebut pada lensa kameranya, sebuah pekerjaan yang membawanya kepada kebahagiaan. Sekarang, menunggu pagi lebih seperti pekerjaan yang melelahkan baginya; fisik dan mental. Bulan lagi, bintang lagi, kekelaman langit lagi, yang tampak, tapi tak seindah dulu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Eiji mengerti benar, bagaimana perasaan membenci sesuatu yang dulu begitu ia cintai.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai keadaan saat malam hari; gelap, berkabut, dan kosong. Seperti ada hawa-hawa aneh yang menyusup ke dalam matanya tatkala ia memandang ke langit. Dan malam ini, malam kedua puluh setelah Ash meninggalkannya secara tiba-tiba, ia tetap berjalan di trotoar, seperti biasa, seperti ritual yang selalu dilakukannya setiap kali menjelang tidur, Eiji menemukan pemandangan yang dibencinya itu; tentang betapa menyedihkannya dunia andai tak pernah ada bulan yang mau menggantungkan diri di atas sana. Pasti, pasti langit akan lebih suram, kan? Tangannya masih tersimpan di balik saku celana, mencari kehangatan. Entah mengapa ia mendadak mengumpat, menendang kaleng kosong yang ditemuinya saat berjalan, demi menebus rasa kesalnya sebab malam belum juga mau berakhir.

Omong kosong tentang janji abadi yang akan terikat hingga mati. Bah, itu sungguh hanya gombalan konyol belaka. Tidak ada orang yang sudi melakukan perjanjian semacam itu. Setiap orang pasti akan berkembang, mengenal orang baru, lingkuran baru, pengetahuan baru, dan pastinya, hal-hal lama yang telah terjadi, pasti akan segera terlupa. Tidak apa-apa. Sejatinya, jika Eiji mau menggunakan kecerdasannya untuk memahami, ia maklum apabila kepribadian seseorang akan berubah, seiring dengan berubahnya keadaan. Masalahnya, ia enggan mengubur perasaan itu, yang terasa manis saat memandang wajah Ash, yang menumbuhkan rasa bahagia berlebih ketika bercakap bersama, yang—aduh, betapa sulit hendak membahasakan dengan bahasa manusia, agaknya memang butuh bahasa baru untuk membahasakannya—intinya separuh jiwanya sedang berada di dunia lain, ikut terbawa pergi bersama dengan kepergian Ash. Dan Eiji sungguh benci membuat pengakuan semacam ini.

Egois, barangkali adalah kata yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Eiji memang egois. Apakah bisa ia mencegah Ash pergi? Seharusnya, waktu itu ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya saja, tentang perasaan yang sedemikian terkembang, sebelum Ash mengucapkan kalimat pamit. Eiji memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, melanjutkan lagi langkah kaki yang sempat terhenti sebab ia melihat mobil hendak melintas. Ia ingin berjalan-jalan saja, tidak menuju ke satu tempat, hanya berjalan di bawah remang-remang lampu kota yang semakin larut semakin redup saja, tidak kemana-mana, tapi juga tidak berhenti di mana pun. Eiji terus berjalan, menelusuri serpihan yang ia kenang menjadi kekal, akan waktu-waktu bersamanya dengan Ash. Dulu, dulu sekali, semacam kejadian yang terjadi pada zaman dahulu kala. Barangkali sudah menjadi dongeng yang berubah-ubah sesuai selera bocah-bocah balita yang didongengi entah apa. Sekarang, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menerjemahkan hubungan di antara mereka berdua.

Ah, sungguh. Ia betul-betul benci dengan malam. Tatkala ia pulang dan kembali meringkuk di atas ranjang atau saat tangannya bergerak meraba di atas kasur, mencari kehangatan, tangan mendesak-desak, dan bukan mencari guling untuk digagahi, tapi mencari sesosok yang selama ini selalu menemaninya bermimpi. Mimpi indah pastinya. Berdua saja dan mendadak ia mencapai apa yang disebut-sebut penulis buku erotis sebagai 'kenikmatan tertinggi' atau 'puncak kenikmatan'—apapun sebutannya, semuanya sudah resmi berakhir. Tak ada jaminan bahwa Ash akan kembali kepadanya. Sama seperti tak ada jaminan bahwa ketika Ash kembali, apakah hubungan mereka akan tetap sama seperti yang sudah-sudah atau malah buyar menjadi koyakan pakaian. Namun, entah bagaimana seharusnya ia menyikapi, nyatanya Eiji tetap saja menunggu Ash berpulang kepadanya. Meskipun ia tahu persis, kelakuannya ini termasuk kemahatololan. Tidak tahu pastinya kapan; bisa saja besok, atau besoknya, atau besoknya lagi, atau besok-besoknya lagi; tapi Eiji akan tetap menunggu Ash kembali. Entah hingga kapan.

[fin]

Tuesday—March, 5th 2019


End file.
